GIBRIDNYY ABO PET STORE
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Guang Hong Ji era un jovencito amable y educado que simplemente quería ganar un poco más de dinero para así financiar cualquier antojo coqueto que pudiera tener; así que resolvió en ser cuidador de "Gibridnyy ABO". [One-Shot] [Victuuri] [Mención de YurioBek] [OmegaVerse no convencional, Mpreg, Smut]


**.*{GIBRIDNYY ABO PET STORE}*.**

 **.**

 **By. Zoey Namine**

 **.**

* * *

Guang Hong Ji era un jovencito amable y educado, a sus 19 años simplemente quería ganar un poco más de dinero para así financiar cualquier antojo coqueto que pudiera tener; así que resolvió en ser cuidador de Gibridnyy ABO* después de la Universidad donde estudiaba Veterinaria y Educación ABO.

Se paseó por los pasillos de la enorme instalación que era la "pequeña" granja y tienda de Gibridnyy ABO donde trabajaba: la imponente Gibrindnyy ABO Pet Store en su núcleo Moscú, Rusia. Fue a su casillero y se cambió al uniforme reglamentario de trabajo, leyó en su horario pegado a la puerta del casillero sus tareas y partió a su primera ocupación de la tarde: El patio de cachorros.

Como se mencionó antes, G-ABO-PS, era una granja de híbridos muy especiales, seres nacidos en laboratorios por la curiosidad de científicos rusos que jugaron a Madre Naturaleza y probaron crear vida, todo basado en la combinación de ADN humano y ADN de cuadrúpedos mamíferos, lobos salvajes para especificar, resultando así en una criatura preciosa de instintos animales y apariencia humana, a excepción de rasgos que los científicos mantuvieron por diversión y estética, como orejas y colas caninas, además de las castas encontradas en las manadas de lobunas: Alfas, dominantes e imponentes; Betas, normales y abundantes y la casta de menor relevancia, los Omegas, sumisos y con la capacidad e engendrar sease hembra o macho.

Basta decir que el éxito del experimento causó un impacto global, y después de su estudio total comenzaron a producirse en masa, usando genes de perros domésticos para agrado del público en cuento a razas y entrenando a los cachorros en actitudes elegantes y de etiqueta, además de otras actividades para entretener a los amos; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que genes de felinos también hubiesen sido empleados, satisfaciendo así la oferta y demanda de la diversidad, y ganando además todo el mercado. Volviéndose un negocio popular y ascendente.

El joven de raíces chinas suspiró luego de alimentar y jugar con los 7 cachorros de entr años, eran muy enérgicos y el Omega Instructor a cargo de la camada había entrado en celo hace dos días, así que estaban descontrolados totalmente, se subieron a su espalda, lo hicieron bailar y cantar con ellos.

Agotado se dirigió al pabellón de Celo, Calor y Espera, que eran habitaciones muy cómodas e íntimas donde los Omegas y Alfas construían sus nidos y se apareaban durante el Ciclo Estral, o en donde pasaban los días pre-parto y post-parto. Su tarea del día era llevar comida y bebida fresca a las parejas que estaban pasando un celo juntos.

Caminó serenamente por los pasillos de bonitos colores, pasó enfrente de la puerta #243, de donde un ronco y feliz ronroneo se dejaba escuchar, esa era la habitación de Yuri y Otabek Plisetsky, una pareja Alfa-Omega felina que esperaba el alumbramiento de su tercera camada. Ji sonrió nervioso, estaba seguro de que Otabek era el más desesperado por l nacimiento, el pobre ya no podía ni caminar por su tremenda panzota rellena de tres cachorros de su Alfa, Yuri.

Con el carrito servidor vaciándose cada vez más rápido y las mejillas rojas por las vistas obscenas de los Alfas y Omegas teniendo apareándose, fue acercándose a la habitación #259, la penúltima de ese piso. Los gemidos, gruñidos y gritos eran escandalosos, y aun con toda la protección y lo grueso de las paredes se escuchaban claramente.

Al abrir la pequeña entrada de la puerta diseñada para colocar la cesta llena de frutas, carnes, granos, vegetales y jugo; no pudo evitar detenerse en seco, petrificado con la vista fija al interior de la habitación.

Un Alfa de raza Laika platinado embestía bestialmente contra un Omega de raza Shiba Inu negro, el olor espeso de las feromonas del celo, a sexo concentrado, hicieron que junto con la imagen grandes cúmulos de sangre subieran rápidamente hacía el rostro del pobre Ji.

No había decencia en ninguna parte, el pobre azabache era empujado boca abajo contra la cama, el pecho casi haciéndose uno con las sábanas del nido y las caderas elevadas, sumisamente ofrecidas a su Alfa, sus orejas puntiagudas estaban aplastadas contra su cráneo y se confundían con el brillante pelaje negro y a la altura de su coxis una coqueta cola semi-enrollada se agitaba de izquierda derecha mientras recibía el ancho y largo miembro hinchado de su pareja, su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre de marcas, mordidas concentradas en su nuca y clavícula, chupetones, Hong notó marca de bofetadas en las nalgas redondas y formes del Omega. Su cara tenía una expresión brumosa de placer perdido, los ojos dirigidos al cielo, los labios rojos abiertos de par en par en busca de aire, emitiendo jadeos roncos y maullidos agudos de placer con cada impacto de su Alfa en su interior.

El Alfa no estaba mejor, su bello cabello platinado se le pegaba en la frente debido al sudor, gruñía constantemente halagos obscenos a su pareja, marcas de arañazos y mordidas habidos en su piel pálida, tornándose morados y rojos oscuros, los ojos azules miraban con malicia a su Omega sometido, la cola erguida y las orejas puntiagudas moviéndose activas en su cabeza con territorialidad, captando cada pequeño sonido de su pareja con cada embestida animal que daba.

Guang se ahogó con su propia saliva.

Frente a él estaban follando como los animales que casi eran la pareja más famosa en G-ABO-PS, llevando enlazados casi 8 años y con 5 camadas de cachorros vendidas. Victor y Yuuri Nikiforov eran la pareja Alfa-Omega más valorada por la pequeña tienda de mascotas, puesto que sus cachorros eran demasiado bellos y muy pedidos, las familias pagaban una suma asquerosamente grande de dinero por un cachorro de ellos, los cuales al crecer se volvían símbolo de admiración en el mundo ABO, un ejemplo sería su cachorra mayor Svetlana, la actual ganadora de 3 concursos de belleza ABO siendo una beta, o su cachorro menor Yuuki, un Omega altamente solicitado para grandes pasarelas en Francia.

Tal vez todo su éxito como procreadores se debía a sus reputaciones en el mundo ABO, por sus pareceres habían sido muy famosos y considerados la excelencia de los Gibridnyy.

Víctor fue presentado en la sociedad como un cachorro nacido y entrenado en la recién inaugurada _Разведение и обучение ферме АВО,_ en San Petersburgo, disciplinado en Francia, todo para ser modelo de ropa en marcas importantísimas, ganador de 12 competencias en concursos de belleza Canem internacionales, además de ser entrenado en disciplinas como la danza, el patinaje artístico y violín, y dominar 4 idiomas: Ruso, Inglés, Francés y Japonés. Volvió a sus orígenes años después, para competir en las competencias Canem en nombre de Rusia en Sochi.

La vida de Yuuri por otra parte fue más agitada desde su infancia, nació en la prestigiosa _ABO_ _の育児・訓練機関_ , por sus formas suaves y su casta Omega comenzó a ser modelo de ropas para bebés, siendo sus propagandas consideradas las más populares en todo Japón y donde aprendió disciplinas como el piano, Pole Dance, Ballet y danza contemporánea, fue vendido a una poderosa sucursal Italiana que además de mantenerlo como un miembro activo en el modelaje le ofreció reconocimiento en el mundo del Ballet, patinaje artístico y concursos de belleza Canem Internacional, donde conoció a Victor.

Quedaron enganchados el uno al otro casi instantáneamente, enloqueciendo juntos en el banquete de Sochi luego de llevarse las medallas doradas en la sección Alfa y Omega, bailando desvergonzadamente desde tango hasta música latina. No faltó una muestra desvergonzada de parte de Yuuri de su espectacular talento bailando en tubo semidesnudo. Con el permiso de sus dueños siguieron frecuentándose, hasta formar una relación estrecha entre ellos y finalmente enlazarse dos años más tarde cuando se retiraron oficialmente del mundo de la farándula y sus sucursales los establecieron en G-ABO-PS como pareja de reproducción y cría.

El chino dejó de divagar una vez que un grito desesperado le hiciera recorrer un escalofrío por la columna y volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja híbrida dentro del nido, Victor tenía una mano sobre la espalda de Yuuri y lo mantenía presionado contra la cama, Hong alcanzó a notar una protuberancia roja e hinchada quedar atorada en la entrada abusada y roja del Shiba, quien gemía a duras penas su placer agónico, la expresión en el Laika no temía precio, satisfacción en cada una de sus facciones, disfrutando del orgasmo largo y la descarga abundante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri lo acompañara en la cúspide del placer, su pequeño cuerpo magullado estremeciéndose con el placer húmedo y caliente del simiente de su pareja rellenando su útero por enésima vez en dos días y su propio slick* derramándose desvergonzado desde su entrada y pene hacia las sábanas del nido.

Ellos estaban buscando su sexta camada de cachorros.

E iban a encontrarla

Guang estaba viendo algo que lo dejaría afectado por mucho tiempo. Juntó las manos y rogó por el concebimiento de nuevos cachorros Nikiforov, así como también por el cuerpo abusado de Yuuri.

Luego dejó la canasta en su lugar y huyó del pabellón.

.

.

* * *

 _*Gibridnyy ABO: Gibridnyy es la traducción rusa de Híbrido._

 _ABO: Alfa, Beta, Omega._

 _*Slick: Es el nombre que le dan en los fanfics norteamericanos al flujo de lubricación que expulsan los omegas durante el celo, su traducción sería algo así como "Mancha"._

 _*Sobre el Gibridnyy ABO AU: Es un Universo de Híbrido Humano-Animal que se maneja apoyándose de las castas α, β, Ω del Omegaverse y sus leyes. Los híbridos poseen rasgos animales como las orejas y colas de las azas con las cuales posean rasgos genéticos._

 _Ejemplo: Si Maccachin fuese Gibridnyy su cabello sería rizado y castaño como el de un poodle y mantendría sus orejas caídas y su cola, además sería muy alto._

 _En las Granjas o Instituciones de crianza y entrenamiento como Gibridnyy ABO Pet Store se escoge a la pareja enlazada más bella –separados felinos de caninos-, una vez allí tienen una vida cómoda y libre para explotar sus instintos y se encargan de tener cachorros separando los más bello –quienes se quedan en la misma institución que sus padres para ser entrenados y vendidos allí directamente a familias ricas- de los demás quienes son enviados o vendidos a otras sucursales menores de entrenamiento y donde son vendidos como mascotas domésticas una vez que alcanzan una edad mínima de dos años. Ellos tienen la libertad de visitar a sus padres y sus padres a ellos, nada es maliciosos en este negocio._

 _Curiosidades:_

 _*El dueño de Victor cuando este era joven era Yakov, un entrenador de Gibridnyy que además era dueño de Georgie, Mila y Yurio._

 _*El dueño de Yuuri era Celestino, quien además era dueño de Pitchit._

 _*Yuuri sigue viendo a sus padres y hermana._

 _*Victor y Yuuri han tenido 17 cachorros en total._

 _*La camada más grande de Yuuri constó de 5 cachorros._

 _*Los cachorros son muy pequeños una vez nacen, tienen el peso y tamaño de un bebé humano de 6 meses, también suelen crecer muy rápido._

 _*Yuri y Otabek han tenido 9 cachorros en total._

 _*Guang tuvo muchas erecciones cada vez que recordaba a Victor y Yuuri teniendo sexo._

* * *

 **De verdad espero les haya gustado este AU, desde hace mucho tiempo quería trabajar con esta idea. Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
